Together in Paradise
by chairtyturner121
Summary: Ten years after sailing the seas, Will returns home to Elizabeth and their son with suprising and wonderful news! Please read and review. I don't don't own anything from the movie.


Together in Paradise

Chapter One

Alone on the school steps, young Will stared intently at the children who dashed into the balmy and brawny grasp of their fathers. Sighing in morose, he dropped his chin into his propped up arms and bit the bottom of his lip as his best friend Brad sat down next to him.

"Ready to meet your father Will?" Brad queried with curiosity.

"Are you kidding?" Will squealed "I've been waiting for this moment ever since my mother first told me about him."

"When does he come?" Brad questioned.

"Today at sunset." Will claimed with excitement as a faction of older schoolmates approached from behind the overgrown green scrubs.

"Did you hear that gents?" Jacob proclaimed in a ginger tone causing Will to roll his eyes in irritation "The bastard's finally meeting his long lost daddy." he insulted causing his friends to hoot in laughter as they slapped hands with one another.

Curling his hands into tight balls, Will flung them down to his sides and growled wrathfully under his breath as he glared at Jacob with dark eyes. "What'd you call me?" Will inquired with a wary tone.

"What your whore of a mother didn't teach you the meaning of the word?" Jacob razzed causing Will's blood level to reach its boiling point.

Drawing back his fist, Will delivered a solid punch to Jacob's nose. Howling in pain, Jacob flung his hand to his bleeding and broken nose. "You just wait Turner; I'll make sure your father hears about this and gives you the worst beating of your pathetic life!" he hollered in warning.

"Ah, that's going to kind of impossible. Considering that my father would never punish me in a violent way!" Will fired back.

"Well, since your parents don't do their job correctly; it seems that I'm going to have to teach you what happens to children who start fights." Jacob exclaimed seizing hold of Will's shirt collar and lifting him off the ground. "Say your prayers Turner."

(-------------)

Slamming the crystal drinking glass chock-full of ice onto the counter, Elizabeth slid her arms under Will's armpits and hoisted him onto the countertop. Glaring at him with both disappointment and antagonism, she dumped the pile of ice cubes into the white clothed rag that was lying flatly out in front of her and tied the strands of the rag together so it held the ice in a concealed sack.

"What may I ask prompted you to break Jacob's nose?" Elizabeth questioned with a grave tone as she pressed the cloth against her son's swollen knuckles.

"The creep called me a name." Will muttered under his breath as he ran a finger through his dark brown hair.

"You broke a classmate's nose over a silly name?" Elizabeth shouted dropping her hand down to her side. "What am I going to do with you?"

"If you were in my shoes; I know for a fact that you would have done the same thing." Will claimed causing his mother to arch an eyebrow in interest.

"What name did he call you?" Elizabeth queried resting her hand flatly on the countertop as she gazed at him with wonder.

"If I ever dared to say the word you would ground me for the rest of my life." Will replied and watched as the confusion in his mother's eyes dissolved into bewilderment.

"And what name is that?" Elizabeth inquired causing Will to lower his eyes in shame.

"A bastard." Will murmured causing Elizabeth's eyes to cloud with anger.

"That jerk called you that vile name?" Elizabeth snarled with a vile tone that could cut glass.

"He called you a name as well Mom." Will admitted causing her jaw to drop open in shock.

"What may I ask did he call me?" Elizabeth questioned folding her arms flatly across his chest as the elevated blonde haired butler strolled into the kitchen carrying a brown folded piece in his white gloved hand.

"This just came for you Mrs. Turner." the butler proclaimed handing the letter into Elizabeth's awaiting hand.

Full of curiosity, Elizabeth hastily unfolded the letter and scanned her eyes down the short letter which read:

Keep a weather eye on the horizon.

Smiling giddy in reply, Elizabeth crumpled the letter in her hand and dashed merrily into the foyer.

"Who's the letter from Mom?" Will shouted as he crept slowly down the hallway that lead to the vestibule.

"Your father." Elizabeth answered causing her son's eyes to widen in distress. "Are you ready to meet him?"

"Yes." Will declared as Elizabeth beamed massively and opened the door revealing the same exact man that his mother had described to him many different times.

Chapter Two

Blinking back the continuous tears that were flowing down her cheeks, Elizabeth flung her arms around his neck and smiled in result when Will cupped her chin his hands and pulled her into a lingering and passionate kiss. After gently breaking away, Elizabeth grasped hold of his hand and guided him into the hallway where their son was awaiting patiently for their arrival.

"At long last we can finally be together after those miserable ten years." Will whispered romantically "But first I have to meet this mysterious young man who's been living with my beautiful wife all these years." he stated when he locked eyes with his son who was a mirror striking image of himself. Before, another word was spoken; Will hoisted his son into his arms and held him tightly in his embrace.

"Hi Dad." young Will greeted causing his father's eyes to well with tears.

"Hello son." Will proclaimed ruffling his son's hair. "What happened to your hand?" he questioned catching sight of his son's swollen and bruised knuckles.

"I-um." young Will stuttered with a worried tone as his father examined his hand.

"Will slugged a creep in the nose for calling him a bastard." Elizabeth claimed causing her husband's jaw to drop open.

"Did you break it?" Will inquired with a stern tone gawking his son in the eyes.

"Yes." young Will replied with a nervous tone.

"Pity." Will muttered "If it was me I would have gone for the neck." he avowed causing his son to smile in relief as his father winked at him before setting him back on the ground.

"Now that we know one another; why don't you get washed up before dinner." Elizabeth affirmed to her husband.

"Your wish is my command." Will declared bowing deeply before her as he strolled into the kitchen.

Dipping the rag into the massive and hallow white water bowl occupied by warm soapy water, Will scrubbed the dirt and grime away from his lightly tanned skin and sighed in pleasure as Elizabeth massaged his bare muscular shoulders. "I can see you missed my famous massages." she claimed with a giggle.

"And I'll show you what you missed later on tonight when Will is asleep." Will stated back with a sly tone.

(-----------------)

Fastening the final copper button on his dark blue fancy dress coat, Will tied back his shoulder length hair tightly behind his head and sauntered into the dining room where his wife and son were all ready seated and awaiting for his arrival. "I'm guessing this means dinner is ready?"

"It sure is love." Elizabeth claimed "Come and join us." she claimed patting the wooden chair that sat between Will and her.

"So, what are we having?" Will queried with interest as he took his seat.

"Lobster." Elizabeth answered.

"Finally, I get to have a meal that doesn't included bread and pickles." Will cheered with glee.

"That's all you ate?" young Will affirmed with a shocked tone.

"Every day." Will replied stroking his son's cheek as the family's three maids entered the kitchen carrying individual silver platters. "I have very exciting news." he admitted once the maids vanished from the room.

"What is it darling?" Elizabeth solicited as she wiped the dripping butter from the corner of her lip.

"I'm not bound to the Flying Dutchman anymore!" Will exclaimed with thrill "I can stay here with Will and you forever."

"Oh Will!" Elizabeth shouted with glee "That's wonderful!"

Chapter Three

The murky sky was illuminated by a bundle of flamboyant and sparkling stars, folding his right leg over his left Will started intently at the sky as he sat on the wooden bench next to his wife and allowed her to rest her head against his chest as his son rested his head on Will's lap and listen to his father tell one of his sailing adventures he had experienced while visiting Spain.

"Did you really think that you would have a son to come home to when you returned back to Port Royal?" Elizabeth queried gazing down at young Will who had fallen asleep in her husband's lap.

"After the wonderful moment on the beach ten years ago; I prayed that I could give you a child to keep you company while I was away at sea; I never thought I would actually have the privilege of being a father to a beautiful and healthy son. Even if I was a father to a gorgeous girl; I'd still be the happiest man in the world."

"I knew you would say that." Elizabeth stated lifting her head from his shoulder and pecked him gingerly on his soft lips. "I'm going to get a blanket for Will and some more tea, would you like a fresh cup while I'm up?"

"That would be wonderful." Will answered warmly and rubbed his son's forearm causing him to smile in reply "Don't you worry William, from this day on, I promise that won't let anything happen to your mother or you for as long as I live." he whispered in a truthful tone as Elizabeth reappeared with two steaming tea mugs and a multicolored wool blanket draped over her arm.

"The perfect night with the perfect man." Elizabeth proclaimed handing the mugs to her husband so she could cover up her son with the blanket.

(---------------)

Sitting on the king sized bed, Elizabeth removed the long green ribbon that held back her hair and shook it free as Will removed the blue breeches from his frame and slid on his night pants before crawling into bed next to her.

Without warning, Elizabeth clamped hold of his shoulders and yanked him into a everlasting kiss as Will ran his arms under the smooth orange fabric of her nightgown before hoisting her into his lap and showering her neck and face with mini kisses. Meanwhile, Elizabeth raked her fingers down his bare and brawny back and brushed her lips down the side of his neck. The two lovers meant eyes with one another, Elizabeth could read the expression in her husband's eyes; he wanted another child just like she did. Wiping away the happy tears that were flowing down her cheeks; Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement which caused Will to smile even more.

(----------------)

The light blue sky promised warm and pleasant wheatear; mini waves rode the water and crashed onto the sandy shore as Will placed the picnic basket and fishing sticks on the sand before aiding his Elizabeth and his son set up the picnic site. The various sounds children's laughter, birds crippling, and people splashing in the water filled his heart with joy and comfort for a brief moment. Willed sighed heavily as he gazed out at the open ocean before turning away from the sea and found his son standing directly in front of him holding a wooden bucket full of frigid water. "Don't even think about it."Will cautioned pointing a finger at him as a massive smile crossed his son's lips.

"Too late." young Will chuckled tossing the water onto his father "I all ready thought of it!"

"You're dead!" Will threatened wiping the excess water away from his face.

"Have to check me first." young Will taunted and took off down the shore.

"You better hope I don't catch you." Will declared with a chortle as he sprinted after his son.

Elizabeth folded her hands behind her head and laid down on the blanket; suddenly, loud and childish laughter filled the air. Full of curiosity, Elizabeth climbed to a sitting position and turned toward the direction of the laughter; she giggled hysterically at the scene of her husband carrying their squirming son over his shoulder.

"Time to teach you a lesson." Will stated picking up the bucket and walking toward the vast sea.

"No Dad!" young Will begged between laughs "Please don't. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough for a pirate." Will avowed placing his son on the ground but not releasing his grip on his son's shirt as he refilled the bucket with water.

Young Will wiggled out of his father's grasp and sprinted over to his mother. Within seconds, his father was standing in front of him with a massive smile spread across his lips as he drew back the pale and prepared to splash him. Young Will darted away just as his father released the chilly liquid from the bucket. Elizabeth screamed in shock as she was struck by the vast amount of cold water; young Will froze in his tracks and clapped his hands over his mouth as his father dropped the bucket and busted out laughing.

"It's not funny." Elizabeth declared as she leaped to her feet and wrung out the excess water from her hair.

"Your right sweetie." Will admitted "It's hilarious."

"You better run Master Turner." Elizabeth confirmed placing her hands on her hips.

"Why you'll never catch me?" Will quipped.

"Want to bet?" Elizabeth challenged with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I do." Will answered "Last one in the water has to make dinner and clean the dishes."

"Deal." Elizabeth affirmed walking over to his side.

"Ready…Set..- " Will started but his voice caught in his throat when his wife took off running down the beach. "Hey, no fair!" he shouted dashing after her.

Once he caught up to Elizabeth, Will swept his giggling wife off her feet into bridal form and carried her into the sea.

"Will, if you drop me I'll-" Elizabeth claimed but screamed as he tossed her into the water.

"Oops." Will avowed as Elizabeth resurfaced.

Elizabeth scowled and splashed him with a massive wave before wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on his wet and soft lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to get back in the water with you."

"Hold that thought." Will proclaimed "I owe a certain ten-year-old a free swimming lesson." he snickered winking at his confused wife before dashing out of the water and onto the shore.

"Will!" Elizabeth giggled "Put our son down." she instructed once her husband was back at her side.

"As you wish!" Will declared releasing his grip on his son's legs and sent him crashing into the ocean.

"How rude." Young Will stated couching up a mouthful of water.

Chapter Four

Thunder boomed stridently in the distance, lightly flashed vibrantly, and rain pounded the streets as the Turners finished consuming their dinner.

"Now, what are we going to do?" young Will queried with a bored tone.

"Well, since it's nighttime anyway how about we fill each other in on the past ten years?" Elizabeth suggested getting her husband and son to nod in approval.

"The first thing I want to know about Will is the kind of friends he has." Will declared and turned his attention toward his son.

"Trust me Dad; you don't want to know about my friends." young Will stated causing his father to arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why not?" Will solicited with wonder.

"Cause their all crazy." young Will affirmed crossing his eyes which caused Will to chuckle in response.

"William." Elizabeth declared in a scolding tone "That's no why to talk about your friends even if it is true." she proclaimed with a giggle.

"What makes them so crazy?" Will inquired with interest as he rested his chin in his hand.

"Well, Brad's always breaking some bone in his body due to performing dangerous jumps and stunts." young Will explained "I mean there was this one time Brad tried to fly by leaping off his stable and flapping his arm."

"What did he end up breaking?" Will questioned.

"Nothing that time." young Will stated "But, he didn't look so good when his father got through with him. "However, the craziest one is Charles who's always asking the older women out on dates."

"I already refused twice." Elizabeth claimed with a serious tone. "You should tell your father about the time you played a prank on the school bully."

"Does this happen to be the same bully who received a broken nose for calling you names?" Will solicited.

"It sure is." young Will answered with a giggle "After he made fun of my other friend Lance for not being able to read; my friends and I got him back by telling him that Connie Lee had a crush on him. However, Jacob had no clue that Connie already had a boyfriend and when he tried to make a move on her; Connie's boyfriend smashed his face and after that he never picked on Lance inability to read again.

"Cruel but I like it." Will affirmed ruffling his son's hair "Just like me when I was your age."

"At long last." Elizabeth claimed with a cheerful tone "I'm with the two men I love most in this world."

"Together in paradise forever." Young Will claimed clinging glasses with his parents.

"It feels good to be back where I belong." Will claimed with a happy tone as he took a sip of his red wine and beamed with admiration as his beautiful wife and child.


End file.
